Meet Me Halfway
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: ... Just wait for me Bella, and I’ll meet you there. I love you." EdgexOC, oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Bella, her husband and kids.

A/N: I've been working on this for a little while. I was listening to _Meet Me Halfway_ by the Black Eyed Peas. The story isn't based on the song, just around one line. Obviously, you'll know which line belongs to them. The italicized writing are the letters. The address is completely fake. As always enjoy & review!

* * *

"_Meet me halfway, right at the borderline is where I'll wait for you."_

Those were the last words that she had said to him. When he had first read those words that she had written to him all those years ago, 18 years ago to be exact. He never thought twice about those words, he never put much stock in them. In his mind, they were useless words. He would never have to meet her halfway.

After breaking up with each other, they decided to be friends. At first, she really didn't want to. Why would she want to be friends with her ex boyfriend? They had ended things for a reason. Obviously, neither was meant to fit into the other's life. But Adam was persistent. He kept pushing Bella until she caved in. However, much like their relationship, a friendship didn't work out too well either.

When Adam started wrestling more, their friendship began to fall apart. They would talk a lot, but then the busier he got, the less frequent their talks were. First they started coming once a week, then once a month, then once every few months until all communication was lost between them. But before, Adam could forget about her or she about him, she sent a letter with just those words on it. That was the last he had heard from her.

As the years went on, Adam travelled from city to city, country to country. He had won countless titles. Finally, he was making it big in the business. Life was going great for the blond Canadian. With each day that had passed, she was becoming a distant memory.

That was all going to change one day.

While home for a short break after returning to the ring, his past came back and slapped in the face. This slap hurt worse than any he had received in the ring, or for either one of his ex-wives for that matter.

"Adam Copeland?"

"Yes." He replied confused, as he took the package from the postman.

"Sign here."

Confused, he signed for the package. "Are you sure you have the right guy?"

"Adam Copeland, 231 Citrus Drive, Tampa, Florida, 70056?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure."

Without another word the postal clerk walked away.

Looking after the postal clerk, Adam sighed. Closing the door behind him, he headed into his office. He wasn't sure who the package was from. After inspecting the outside label for the sender's name and coming up short, he just shrugged and figured it was from a fan.

Carefully, lowering himself into the swivel chair he began to open up the box. Inside the box was a photo album of some sort and a shoebox. Plucking the items out, he set the shoebox aside, and opened up the album.

When he first opened the album, he saw the name Bella Christine Rose, and a dozen or so baby pictures of her. Confused, he flipped to the next page, and this time saw his name, with a dozen or so baby pictures. But something that caught his eye was the little girl that appeared in some of the pictures with him. Flipping back to the first page, he realized that the little girl in the pictures with him were the girl from the first page.

Still a little confused, Adam continued to flip through the album. The pictures and items placed in the album were from various times in his life. It still hadn't clicked who the girl was. He obviously knew who she was if he was in the pictures with her. The pictures looked old, so he knew there was no way they could have been photoshopped.

Again, he flipped the page and stopped. One particular picture on this page happened to stand out. It was a picture of them taking a picture of themselves. Adam was sitting up against the wall with Bella sitting between his legs, leaning against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, a big smile glued to both of their faces as she snapped a picture of the two of them. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who had an idea for a picture because someone else thought it would be cute to take a picture of them at that particular moment.

His heart began to pound at the sudden realization. He knew who she was. She was Bella Rose, his next door neighbor, friend, and eventual girlfriend. She was the first girl who had ever taught him how to love. How is that he forgot about her?

Setting open album on the desk in front of him, he quickly made his way up to his room. When he got to his room, he threw open his closet door, and pulled box from the shelf.

Quickly, opening the box, he shuffled through the things in there. He zipped through the box, whipping out notebooks, cards, and tapes. Then he found it, a ratty old piece of paper. Leaving everything where it was, he made his way back to his office. Again, he sat in the swivel chair.

Slowly, he unfolded the old ratty piece of paper. The same words that were once fresh and bold were now old and faded. However, it still said the same thing. Just like before, he was still confused. He had no idea what she meant by that.

Placing the old paper onto the desk, he once again picked up the album, well actually, scrap book. As he continued to flip through the thick album, more pictures came up from their time together. However, that all changed the further he flipped. Soon, it was back to his and her pages.

All the things that she had put in there amazed him. She had things in there that put him on a journey through his career and through hers. He smiled to himself. They had truly achieved all their dreams. She became a teacher and had the family she always wanted. And he wrestled all around the world and made a name for himself.

He quickly looked at it before he snapped the book shut. Pushing the book aside, he opened the box that she had sent along with the album. Taking the lid off of it, he pulled out a bunch of letters that were bounded together with a big rubber band.

He guesstimated that there were over 200 letters, all of them of various sizes, colors, and shapes. Undoing the rubber band, he took the first one and set the other ones down. Carefully, pulling it out of the envelope, he started to read.

_December 7, 1992_

_Dear Adam,_

_As I write this, I'm sitting at our spot at the park. You know, where the weeping willow is. The same one that we use to sit under and predict the future that the two of us would have together. How young, sweet, and naive we were at the time. It seemed as if we were untouchable from the world. It was our get away._

_However, those predictions and promises we made to each other would soon be gone with wind. None of that happened. While it does tear me up, I won't play the blame game. As we grew older, we each wanted different things. I guess you can say it was nobody's fault. Maybe it was better that we had ended things._

_The only thing that sucked about us breaking up is that you wanted to be friends. While I will always love you for as long as I live, I couldn't handle having you in my life as only a friend. Especially, after everything we had together as a couple. But as foolish as I was, I agreed to still having you in my life after we broke up. No need to say how that ended up._

_Almost five months of no talking and I feel horrible. I miss you. I need to have you in my life. So I propose this, I'll sit at our spot in the park and wait for you. You decide if you want to show up._

_Love, Bella_

He read letter after letter and found himself getting more upset by the second. No matter how much his head wanted him to stop reading, he couldn't. He had to know what she had gone through after they stopped talking. Sure, he hadn't thought of her in a while, but he slowly felt everything coming back to him now.

_June 6, 1994_

_Dear Adam,_

_I'm engaged. He really is a great guy. His name is Joey Moore. He is everything I could have ever wanted in a guy. I can honestly say that he is the first guy that has made me happy since you. No matter how much I love him, I can't help but think of you. Its true, you never forget your first love._

_Love, Bella_

The tears filled his eyes. Even after she had moved on, he was still in her thoughts. He felt lower than low. While he was in her thoughts, she was nowhere in his. All he seemed to worry about was making it big in wrestling.

_May 5, 2000_

_Dear Adam,_

_Joey and I have been married for six years. Life has been great for the both of us. He is a successful sports journalist for The Organeville Banner. And I'm a second grade teacher, just like I always planned._

_That's not my only dream that came true. I'm now a mother. Joey and I are the proud parents of a baby girl. Her name is Mia Rose Moore and she was born April 7, 2000. She's beautiful. I couldn't have asked for anything more from life. It seems as if everything is going great._

_Love, Bella_

As much as it pained him he continued to read through the letters. In each one, she seemed happier than the one before. However, he could tell that a part of her still loved him, even after all those years apart.

_January 6, 2005_

_Dear Adam,_

_Mia became a big sister three days ago. I'm now the proud parent of a five year old girl and twin boys. We've named the boys Michael Warren and Joseph Matthew. Both are healthy and happy. I'm happy and healthy. Mia is happy to be a big sister. _

_She's going to be good with them, I know that's for sure. I guess I don't have to worry about any sibling rivalries now or ever. Good for me, huh?_

_Love, Bella_

Adam smiled at the letter. She had gotten what she wanted out of life. She had her career, husband, and children. It sounded like the fairytale life she had always wanted. He was happy for her. He knew had she settled down with him, she wouldn't have gotten that life. But still apart of him had wished he put his feelings aside and settled with her, then maybe he could have been happy too.

_August 4, 2007_

_Dear Adam,_

_My last baby was born two days ago. You should see him. He's beautiful. He has green eyes and blond hair, very much like yours. Honestly, he is just the sweetest baby around. I can't wait until I can bring him home. His older sister and brothers are waiting for him. Its the cutest thing._

_In case if you're wondering, we've named is Kellan Adam._

_Love, Bella_

Adam's heart broke. She had middle named one of her kids after him. He wondered if her husband knew. And if he did, what did he say? How did he feel about his wife naming their baby after her ex? Putting the letter aside, he continued to read the others.

_July 16, 2009_

_Dear Adam,_

_I've been diagnosed with leukemia. The doctor's told me that it doesn't look good, I have very little chance of survival. Instead of opting for any type of treatment, I've decided to skip it. I want to spend my remaining time on earth with my kids._

_I've since retired from teaching. My kids and husband are my number one priority. Joey and I are making things as comfortable for the kids as possible. They are still young, so they don't understand what is going on._

_Even though my time is very limited, I'm still very happy. God has given me everything I've ever wanted. Not to mention, God has given you everything you have ever wanted. I'm truly happy for the both of us._

_Love, Bella_

He didn't like where these letters were going. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. His heart tore at the words that awaited him in the last few letters. With shaky hands, he set the previous letter down and read the next few. Before he knew it, the last letter was in his hands.

_February 2, 2010_

_Dear Adam,_

_I don't have much time left. My family is sitting with me, on what my doctor said is my final day. They are all asleep and I'm awake, pondering about my life. While it was a bumpy ride at times, I still had a great life. I was happy._

_I had a wonderful loving husband. Four wonderful children who I'm always going to love. I had a wonderful career as a teacher. I had you in my life. You were wonderful, and you taught me a lot. The most important thing that you taught me is that in order for my life to go on, I need to forgive. Because if you don't forgive people, then you have nothing at all. I appreciate that, because if you didn't teach me that, then I wouldn't have been able to bring myself to marry Joey. I was able to forgive you for what you did, and because of that I was able to move forward._

_Despite all that I have written above, I still love you. How I went through life loving two different men, I will never know, but I did. Even as I lay taking what could be my last breaths, I want you to know this: no matter where I go or where you go, I will always be with you. I love you._

_Love, Bella R.C. Moore_

The tears silently rolled down his face. Dropping the letter to the table, he again opened the album. Quickly he flipped to the last page. On the second to last page, were pictures and article clippings of his surprise appearance at the Royal Rumble. And on the final page was her obituary. It read:

_Bella Christine Rose Moore_

_January 31, 1974-February 3, 2010_

_Today the friends and family of Bella Christine Moore (nee Rose) put her to rest. After a short battle with leukemia, Bella succumbed to the sickness surrounded by her family on Wednesday night. She will be buried at Willow Cemetery. _

_She is survived by her husband Joey M. Moore and her children Mia Rose Moore, Michael Warren Moore, Joseph Matthew Moore, and Kellan Adam Moore. The wife and mother of four will be missed by all._

Without another thought, Adam closed the book. Picking up the phone, he called the airport and booked a flight on the red eye to Canada.

Grabbing his things, he called a cab and quickly headed to the airport.

A couple of hours later, he was standing in front of Bella's grave. The tears were now streaming down his face, she really was gone. Sitting down on the ground, he said a quick prayer before his eyes fell on the tombstone.

His fingertips slowly tracing over the writing.

"I can't believe you're gone Bells." He whispered. "You were always so sweet and very full of life. I got your package earlier this morning. I went through the book and read all of your letters. Both touched my hurt very much. And I'm sad to see that you're gone. If I had known, I would have been there for you every step of the way. Had I known how to pick up a phone and call you, then I would have known. I could have heard your voice, anything."

His sobs broke through his voice, causing him to stop talking. He allowed the tears to stream down his face. She was gone. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Bella wasn't supposed to die young, she was supposed to see her kids grow up, finish school, get married, and see them have kids of their own. She was supposed to see her grandkids. Maybe even him.

"Meet me halfway." Adam whispered to himself. "I get it now. We weren't supposed to be together in this life, but rather the afterlife. Just wait for me Bella, and I'll meet you there. I love you."

Slowly getting up, he straightened out his clothes. He said one more quick prayer. However, before he could walk away, he leaned down and kissed the top of the cold stone. Wiping away his tears, he began to walk away.

As he was walking away, he felt the wind blow, blowing strands of his hair into his face. A small smile came to his face, she always use to do that with his hair, she was around. Walking away, he knew that he had never lost her to begin with, she would always be there.


End file.
